


Deconstructing You

by Yrindor



Series: To Feel the Way You Do [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Biting, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, POV Kozume Kenma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's learned that, while he doesn't particularly enjoy sex himself, he loves turning his attention on Kuroo's pleasure.  Kuroo's learned that having Kenma's entire focus like that is simultaneously wonderful and terrifying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstructing You

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Kuroo and Kenma are both in college and living together.
> 
> Thanks to Solovei for the beta.

He knows what Kuroo wants before Kuroo asks. He can feel it in the urgency with which Kuroo kisses him before dinner, see it in the flush that spreads across Kuroo's face when he lets his hand drag across Kuroo's stomach as they sit on the couch later. It used to be that Kuroo wouldn't ask at all. At first, he was afraid of going too fast and making Kenma uncomfortable. Then, when he learned that Kenma had no sex drive to speak of and found orgasm to be cathartic rather than pleasurable, he felt guilty asking for something he saw as being strictly for his own gratification. But once Kenma managed to explain that he loved seeing Kuroo completely consumed by pleasure in front of him and knowing that he was the one responsible for it, Kuroo started asking more. Kenma still likes it when he can preempt the question and make Kuroo scowl at him playfully though.

"Did you need something?" he asks innocently, deliberately dragging his hand over the front of Kuroo's sweatpants.

Kuroo twitches under him. "I'm fine," he hisses.

"Are you sure?" Kenma asks, dragging his hand back the other way.

"Yes," Kuroo says, choking on the sound.

"No you're not," Kenma says lightly, falling into their familiar pattern, only he's on the opposite side of it this time.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I a-...Damn it, Kenma!" Kuroo yells when Kenma grabs him as he speaks.

Kenma smiles and mentally gives himself his first point of the night. He's barely started, but he's already getting exactly the reaction he wants. He's had a lot of time to study Kuroo's reactions, to catalog them until he can draw out exactly what he wants.

"Bedroom," he orders, climbing off of Kuroo and hurrying ahead.

He's already stripped down to his boxers and left the rest of his clothing in an untidy pile on the floor by the time Kuroo finishes grumbling and pries himself off of the couch. He doesn't move from the doorway when Kuroo enters.

"Bed," he orders, and Kuroo saunters over to the center of the room, trying to look nonchalant, but clearly tense with anticipation. When he reaches the foot of the bed, Kuroo turns and smirks. "Like this?" he asks.

Kenma scowls at him. "No clothes," he says.

He can feel Kuroo's eyes on him as Kuroo drags his shirt slowly up over his head. He stares at Kuroo's stomach as it comes into view and licks his lips, imagining what he can do to the blank canvas in front of him.

Kuroo has his shirt halfway off when Kenma decides he's not feeling patient tonight. Cat-quiet, he pads across the room and pinches Kuroo's exposed nipple. It's not hard, but it's startling, and Kuroo yelps and jumps back. The bed catches him behind his knees and he falls backwards.

Kenma adds another point to his tally as he scrambles onto the bed after him. He hooks his fingers under Kuroo's waistband and strips off his sweatpants and boxers, throwing them off to one side.

When he looks back up, Kuroo's just managed to free his head from his shirt. He's trying to untangle his arms as well, but Kenma stops him. "Leave it," he orders. Kuroo moans. He sounds frustrated, but the way he's flushing tells Kenma he's turned on too. Kenma adds a third point to his total.

He rocks back on his heels and hums contentedly as he looks at Kuroo stretched out before him. Over two hundred centimeters of a blank canvas he can use to create a perfect symphony of moans and shouts and whispered repetitions of his name.

He takes his time thinking, knowing Kuroo's watching him hungrily the entire time. Finally, he crawls forward, dragging the backs of his nails in a long line from Kuroo's knees up to his shoulders as he moves up beside him. He licks along the length of Kuroo's collarbone, and Kuroo shudders under him. He knows Kuroo wants to grab him and pull him in, but can't with his hands trapped over his head. Four points, he thinks.

He traces an arcing line down from Kuroo's shoulder, alternating tight circles with his tongue with light bites and feeling Kuroo shudder underneath him every time he's caught off guard.

When he runs into the dense curls of Kuroo's hair, he pulls away slightly, skimming over the curls that tickle and make him sneeze to take Kuroo's length lightly in his mouth. He picks up the same pattern as before, savoring the way Kuroo gasps every time his teeth drag lightly over the sensitive skin.

He gets lost in Kuroo's reactions and loses track of where he is, and he's startled when his tongue brushes unexpectedly against Kuroo's slit, and he grimaces at the taste.

He pulls away, tearing open a condom and rolling it methodically down Kuroo's stiffening shaft. He doesn't mind sex, enjoys seeing Kuroo laid bare like that in fact, but he can't stand the mess. It's enough to ruin the moment for both of them, so he always makes sure everything is covered before it gets messy on him.

When he's done, he stops again to look over his handiwork. There's a fading trail of teeth marks running from Kuroo's collarbone down to his hip until they disappear into the swirling curls of Kuroo's groin, like stars in the night sky disappearing into the ocean.

He traces a curl of Kuroo's hair with his finger, giving himself another point as Kuroo gasps under him. He slowly wanders from one curl to the next, working his way up from the crease of Kuroo's hip to the highest point on his stomach. It's kind of mesmerizing the way the curls flow from one to the next in a seemingly endless field. When he reaches the point, he turns and traces his way back down the other side. He's in no hurry; he lets his finger go wherever the pattern takes him, sometimes working backwards or off to the side for a stretch before the path curves back to where it's headed. He absentmindedly runs the fingers of his other hand back and forth over the underside of Kuroo's shaft from time to time, the motion ebbing and flowing with each new circle he draws.

He's not nearly so lost in the pattern as he appears to be. He hears Kuroo's breathing as it becomes increasingly strained, feels Kuroo's muscles jumping under his fingers as Kuroo tries not to move. He doesn't speed up, continuing his lazy circles as Kuroo's hands clench the sheets overhead. He feels the deep burn of satisfaction growing as he continues. He takes his time, drawing out the motions as Kuroo's pleasure builds until his boyfriend is completely lost in the sensation. At some point, each new circle is punctuated by a quiet "damn it, Kenma" from Kuroo, and he gives himself another point.

Normally, it's Kuroo who's taking care of him, making sure he doesn't get overwhelmed or helping ground him when he does. This is his chance to turn the tables. It's not about him. It's about Kuroo, about putting all his feelings for Kuroo that he can't describe in words into what he's doing now and flooding Kuroo with it until Kuroo can't feel anything else. 

When he finally makes his way back down to the crease of Kuroo's other hip, he pauses. A small half-smile is all the warning he gives before he curls his fingers in Kuroo's hair and tugs, dragging his other hand firmly down Kuroo's shaft at the same time.

Kuroo jerks and moans under him, arching into his touch, and Kenma gives himself another point.

"Fuck, Kenma," Kuroo moans when he finds his breath again. Kenma smiles innocently, though he knows Kuroo's not fooled for a minute.

He knows Kuroo's still not fooled when he picks up Kuroo's cock in his mouth, sucking on it like the end of a pencil. He kicks his legs lazily back and forth like he does sometimes when he's playing a video game, and his hand trails lazily up and down Kuroo's torso.

In truth, he's as calm and focused as he is when he's playing one of his games. He's never had a sex drive, and never really wanted one either. Kuroo can bring him to orgasm, and does sometimes when it's what he needs, but it's an intense experience - cathartic more than pleasurable and not something he wants at times like this.

Since his body doesn't feel any need for reciprocation, there's nothing stopping him from turning his entire mental processing to Kuroo and his reactions. He's good with data, and this is no different. He's cataloged everything he's tried and how Kuroo has reacted. He knows exactly where to touch to elicit breathy moans, exactly how much pressure to use to have Kuroo gasping for more, and he knows how to string all of the pieces together into a single, drawn-out symphony that leaves Kuroo a quivering, breathless puddle.

Anyone who's ever played against him on the volleyball court can attest to how terrifying his intellect is when turned against their team, and Kuroo's learned that the same intellect can have a similar effect in the bedroom.

He may look completely relaxed, but in truth, he's far from it. He's focused completely on Kuroo and his reactions, so he notices when Kuroo starts thrusting weakly against him. He waits a little longer, but when he decides it's time, he closes his lips tightly around Kuroo's next thrust and sucks, drawing it in and stroking firmly across the top of it with his tongue.

The effect is instantaneous; Kuroo thrusts hard against him as he lets out an incoherent cry. Kenma rides the motion through a few more thrusts until Kuroo finds his voice again and yells, "Kenma, now!"

It's all the instruction Kenma needs, and he awards himself another point as he releases Kuroo's cock and reaches up to yank the shirt free of Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo pulls him into a frantic kiss, mashing their mouths together. By the time Kenma breaks away for air, he's on his back, and now it's Kuroo kneeling over him. He lets Kuroo take the lead briefly, but when Kuroo starts thrusting against him again, he turns the tables once more, wiggling out from under Kuroo and scooting around behind him. Kuroo is on all fours in front of him, and he spares a few seconds to appreciate the defined muscles on display before he falls forward onto Kuroo's back, his chest pressed to Kuroo's sweat-slick skin. He gives himself another point for Kuroo's gasp when he suddenly finds himself supporting the weight of both of them.

Kenma grabs the lube and hastily coats his fingers before wrapping his hand around Kuroo's dick. "Harder," Kuroo urges as he thrusts, and Kenma is happy to comply. There's no teasing any more, just doing whatever Kuroo wants. He starts playing with Kuroo's nipples again with his other hand, setting up a contrasting pattern to the thrusts.

He may not be the one leading anymore, but he's paying as much attention as ever, matching his pressure and his rhythm to Kuroo's urgent commands and unconscious movement.

"Harder, Kenma," Kuroo says again. "I'm close..I'm so- FUCK!" Kuroo shouts as Kenma pinches his nipple hard as he drags his hand roughly against Kuroo's thrust. Kuroo tenses under him as he comes, his entire body shuddering, and Kenma adds two more points to his total. Kenma continues his strokes until Kuroo's arms finally give out, and he collapses bonelessly onto the bed.

Kenma follows him, rubbing Kuroo's back until Kuroo stops shaking and finds his voice again.

"So?" Kuroo asks shakily. It's the same question he asks every time, a familiar ritual that marks the end of sex.

"Ten points," Kenma says. It's not bad, but it's nothing spectacular either. "Someday I'm going to get to twenty."

Kuroo groans under him. "Fuck. You're going to be the death of me. You know that, right?" The current record is fifteen points, and that was a day when they'd been trapped indoors unexpectedly by a storm. He had kept Kuroo right on the edge until Kuroo was about to lose his mind completely.

He kind of wants to see what Kuroo would be like at twenty points.

"Do you have any idea how hot you were?" Kuroo asks, rolling to face him.

Kenma shakes his head. It's a concept he's never really understood, at least not as other people seem to, and he definitely doesn't understand it as Kuroo seems to use it.

"You lying there, looking like you're bored out of your mind or like you're caught in one of your happy repetitive loops…like you're completely detached from what's happening. But then you do _something_ , and it's obvious that it's all just a front. Hell, seeing you look that calm and unaffected when you're driving me half out of my mind is one of the hottest things I can imagine."

Kenma ducks his head and squirms awkwardly; he's never sure how to respond to comments like that. It's okay though, because Kuroo's not expecting words in response; it's enough for him to curl in closer to his chest and run his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

"God, I love you," Kuroo says quietly, returning the gesture and running his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

"Kuroo's my favorite too," Kenma says in reply, snuggling closer to Kuroo's chest. He gives it another couple of minutes before he extricates himself just long enough to wash the remaining lube off of his hand so that he can hug Kuroo properly. Kuroo grumbles, but he drags himself out of bed too and into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
